Still Jumping
by ggROGANgg
Summary: Sequel to "Let's Jump" Rory and Logan with kids, along with the gang. What will happen to them and there kids this school year? Now all there kids in one school. Who will get a broken heart, who will get arrested, and who will fall in love? How will Rory, Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph, and everybody else deal with everything this year? Please Review. Romance, Family, and, Friendship.
1. Prologue: Meeting the Fam

**AN. I'm BACK! SO I have my sequel to "Let's Jump". **

**It's set about 18 years into the future of where I left off.**

**I know some of you won't like that huge jump but that's just how I wanted to do it.**

**I couldn't stay away long, it's been about a month.**

**I really hope you enjoy.**

**I will be updating every Monday and sometimes you will get surprise updates in the week. Who knows!**

**Last I ask that you REVEIWWW and if you just clicked on this then read the first story, Let's Jump. **

**I will have picture on a blog like I did for Let's Jump.**

**I will give you a character list and then I will start with the story.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy, it's good to be back.**

* * *

><p>New Characters (Basically Everybody's Kids)<p>

Rory and Logan's Kids

The Twins:

Lorelai Elizabeth (Lori) 18 Birthday: 9/4 Senior

Derek James 18 Birthday: 9/4 Senior

Nathan Connor (Nate) 16 Birthday: 4/8 Junior

Caroline Isabel 14 Birthday 6/19 Freshmen

* * *

><p>Steph and Colin's Kids<p>

Married 1 year and a half after R&L

Amelia Grace 16 Birthday 5/28 Junior

Hannah Megan 13 Birthday 11/20 8th Grade

* * *

><p>Finn and Chelsea finally got married 4 years after R&amp;L<p>

Kid:

Mathew Benjamin (Matt) 13 Birthday 7/12 8th Grade

* * *

><p>Casey and her Ex-husband They got divorced 2 years previously and married 2 years after R&amp;L<p>

Kids

Rebecca Marie (Becca) 15 Birthday 4/4 Sophomore

* * *

><p>Robby and his Husband Jim met 7 years after R&amp;L married<p>

They don't have any kids

* * *

><p>Honor and Josh's Kids<p>

Lucy Jane 19 Birthday 2/21 Freshman Columbia

Mathew Jackson 15 Birthday 9/1Sophmore

Abigail Eleanor 13 Birthday 12/2 8th grade

* * *

><p>Lorelai and Luke did not have any more kids but April became like a kid to Lorelai and moved in with them 2 months after R&amp;L married. She got very tired of NM, but still held a bond with her mom.<p>

April is now living in NYC she became a geneticist (deals with DNA)

Lorelai and Luke finally bought the Twickam house but still kept the Crap Shack, and turned it into a movie theater house place for the HUGE Gilmore move marathons. Now they have April, Caroline, Lori, Rory, and Lorelai. Sometimes they will even invite friends and have a MASSIVE Marathon.

Rory now has an online magazine and writes for the Hartford Courant occasionally. Logan Transferred to the Hartford Currant after the got the news Derek was the way and that's when they moved to a house between Hartford and Stars Hallow. The Kids all go to Chilton.

There house is big but since they have such a big family its practical. Very Modern, they had it built for them.

Lori and Derek both have brown hair and Lori is the spitting image or Rory. Derek has that smirk of Logan's but resembles Rory quiet a bit. Now Nate is the spitting image of Logan, hair, smirk, body, and personality. It has gotten him into quiet a bit of trouble but nothing close to what Logan did at his age. Now Caroline was a surprise. They tried for the twins and Derek but Caroline was a pretty big surprise.

They hadn't planned on having any more kids, but still love her just as much. She looks a lot like Honor did when she was her age. Her personality is so bubbly and so much like Lorelai it's scary. With that personality comes the trouble that her Grandmother and her dad have. Now that she's in High it's a little scary what trouble she will get into and with how.

As of now none of the Kids have dated each other. They have other relationships but nobody's kids have dated each other. Lori is in a relationship with her boyfriend Ryan since Christmas of her junior year.

Casey is the Main photographer for Rory's Online Magazine and moved up to Hartford. Her daughter attends Chilton on scholarship.

Honor and Josh moved to CA for Josh's work. They have been there for 5 years make frequent visits to home.

Mitchum and Shira have become much better grandparents then parents, but still try and push things on Derek even though Derek has expressed he wants to be an architect.

Robby and his husband Jim moved up to main to open a winery up in Maine. Robby does freelance photography.

Finn took quiet a long time to propose to Chelsea but once he did they have been happy every since, with the occasional fight. His alcohol obsession is still very much there, but not showed as much as it did when they weren't all responsible for kids.

Chelsea works at the Stars Hallow gazette and is now editor. It's a small paper but she absolutely loves it. Rory loves knowing that all her friends fit into both of her worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I'm Sorry that this wasn't like a real dialogue chapter. But next chapter will be. This is just the prologue.<strong>

**I should have some surprise chapters for you next weekend, if not you will always get the update on Monday. I'm publishing this chapter on a Sunday because I can't wait till tomorrow to finally get the sequel out.**

**ENJOY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. It makes my day.**

**REVIEW! Tell what you think. Have a nice day **


	2. Kids In The Room

**AN. Sorry you didn't get any bonus chapters this week but I had an unbelievably busy week, and this will be another really busy week. So here is the first real chapter of Still Jumping. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: It's obvious, but for you few people I will put it, I don't own any of the characters originally from GG. The kids are all my own.**

**Please Review!**

**This might be short-ish but I will have longer chapters in coming chapters.**

**REVIEW**

* * *

><p>3-2-1<p>

I walk into Lori's Room I look at the clock. 3:46 am on the dot. I lay down on the bed.

"Happy birthday"! I say gently while waking her up.

"hey mom" Lori answers sleepily and snuggles into me.

I go strait into our tradition. The same tradition my mom did with me and still does, while I carried it onto all of my kids. Lori was born at 3:46 and Derek was born 7 minutes later at 3:53 am. Same speech with both of them and they have the same answers as I did because they heard my mom say it to me when they used to sleep in my bed. She sneak's in the house on my birthday and pushes Logan out of bed.

They got used to me answering it that way for the first 4 years of their life, now they memorize it and just say that. All of the kids do that actually.

"Sleep tight little girl" I say after my speech. I look at the clock 3:52, just enough time to walk over to Derek's room.

* * *

><p>Of course leave it to Derek to be completely sprawled out on his king sized bed.<p>

"Happy birthday Derek" I say while still standing up.

"hey mom" he answers sleepily

I stay silent and then he relizes.

"Oh sorry, here come on". He moves over and lets me slip in

And here goes speech number 2.

"Goodnight my little 18 year old"

"Night mom" He barrly gets out mom before hes back to sleep. I kiss his head.

I go kiss Lori's head before heading back into my room

Logan is asleep with his shirt off, like usual

I slip back into bed.

"How did it go Ace"? He asks with his eyes still closed

"Like how it always does, really well. Go back to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow".

"I can't believe there 18" Logan says after a moment of silence

"Me either. It's there last year of High school, oh boy, and now everybody will be at Chilton".

"Don't worry Ace, everything will be fine. Lets get some sleep" Logan raps Rory up in his arms.

Throughout all the years, they still love each other. Even with all the bumps they've had, and they've had a lot…

* * *

><p>"BREAKFAST" I yell through the intercom in a singsong voice. Everybody hates mornings in this house. It's 10 and nobody is up except me. I have planned a huge and fun birthday for the twins. Logan is the first one downstairs.<p>

"Ace, what's for breakfast"? Gilmores can't cook, but every birthday I make everyone breakfast.

"Look on the table" I say, as I'm refilling my 4th cup of coffee.

On the table is, pop tarts, frozen waffles, chocolate syrup, jelly beans, sprinkles, whipped cream, 4 different kinds of cereal, milk, and tons of coffee, oh and I can't forget the desert. 2 huge whipped cream pies in the fridge for later….

"I see you got the whole birthday breakfast ready" Logan says while kissing my neck.

I turn around in Logan's arms and start kissing him.

Nate and Caroline come down the stair and into the kitchen.

They both look at each other.

Caroline whispers to Nate.

"You would think they would think that after 18 years of having kids they would realize we live here too, and we don't want to see our parents making out"

"Yea well it happens enough we know exactly what to do" Nate whispers back to Caroline.

Derek and Lori are coming down the stairs and run into Caroline and Nate.

"Not again" Derek whines

"And on our birthday too" Lori says. All 4 sigh and yell.

"KIDS IN THE ROOM"

I jump away from Logan

"Oh, sorry" Logan says

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I yell and run over to them to give them a hug.

"Guys don't you think you can keep that away form where we eat and where are food is made"? Nate questions

I look at Logan who looks at me.

"Who's hungry? Your mom prepared a feast," Logan says ignoring the questioned.

Caroline and Lori both inherited Rory's apatite.

The boys like Logan are just astonished by how much they eat.

"ME" The all-3 Gilmore girls say.

But before they sit down all 4 kids run to the coffee machine.

Now all of them inherited the coffee addiction.

"I was here first" Lori yells

"Noo I was" Nate argues

"Hey it's my birthday". Derek argues

"It's my birthday too" Lori whines.

"I'm younger you've had more coffee than me, I need it first" Caroline argues

Rory and Logan are sitting at the table just watching all of their kids interact.

After about 3 more minutes of fighting they finally decide to do oldest to youngest, since it is the twins birthday.

* * *

><p>Another tradition Logan and Rory started was the pie in the face. After breakfast the birthday person gets a whipped cream in the face. It can happen any time after breakfast. They were all sitting in chairs full and talking about they days plans.<p>

The twins decided that they had enough of getting a pie in their face, so they decided the day earlier that they would get there parents instead.

"So the girls are getting our nails done at 1. And the boys are going to play lazar tag. We all meet back here at 3:30 to get ready for the party. 6 is when everyone starts arriving. We are taking over Stars Hallow for the night. I have a few surprises. Then the kids come back here and they can all just hang. Amelia, Becca, Hannah, Matt, Ryan (Lori's Boyfriend), Chris (Derek's best friend), Jonah (Nate's Best friend), and Grace (Caroline's friend) will be here. Along with Finn, Chelsea, Colin, Steph, and Casey. We promise us parents won't cramp your style after the party. Nana (Lorelai), Luke, Sookie, Miss Patty, and basically the whole town will be-"

AND BAM!

While Rory was reading the list and Logan was texting, Lori and Derek had gotten up and gotten the pies out of the fridge. Lori and Derek smashed them in their parents face.

The kids where laughing their Asses off, while Logan and Rory got very quiet. Both of them whipped the whipped cream from there eyes.

Rory grabbed the chocolate syrup and started squirting the twins, while Logan grabbed the whipped cream from the table.

Caroline and Nate looked at each other and yelled

"FOOD FIGHT" Caroline and Nate then started getting sprayed.

Lori and Derek grabbed jellybeans and sprinkles and threw it at everyone, it stuck to them. And this continued for another 8 minutes until Lorelai walked in. She planned on going to get their nails done with the girls.

"HELLO. FRUITS OF MY FRUIT OF LOINS! WHERE ARE YOU"! Lorelai yelled through the house until she walked into the kitchen and she got a waffle thrown at here face.

Everyone stood still for about 4 seconds

And then everyone burst into laughter

"What is going on in here" Lorelai asked

"We went against Mom and Dad with the Pies" Derek answered

Lorelai looked very serious. She went over to the twins. Everyone was super quiet and trying to stifle laughter's.

She put her hands up. "High Five. Way to go, I wondered how long it would take-" and that's when Rory took a plate of whipped cream and stuck it in her face.

"Oh it's ON" Lorelai yelled. Now another food fight broke out. After another 5 minutes they realized they were out of things to throw.

Everyone was sitting in random places in the kitchen all tired out.

"We only have 6 showers in this house and we have 7 people who need showers now" Caroline commented

"Well that's perfect. Everyone can take a shower now, no one will have to wait" Lorelai commented

"Nana, correct me if I'm wrong but that is one person left out" Nate questioned

"No. Your parents can share the shower" Lorelai said.

"GROSS" The kids yelled while the adults where now laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So that was the first real chapter. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the party, and it will be longer I hope. I would just continue this chapter, but I don't have time. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I am begging now. PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE! REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**


	3. I'm Going to Impeach You!

**AN. Here's the next chapter. It's the party. I hope you really like it. Disclaimers are irrelevant. If you want one go read another story. No wait please stay I promise you'll like it here. Anyway I would love it if you reviewed.**

**Please review, it motivates me to write.**

**I appreciate every review and read every single one of them!**

**Please tell what you think of the story.**

* * *

><p>"I hate Taylor" Lori yelled once everybody was back in the limo headed home.<p>

"I know Honey, we are sorry" Logan said.

"Why is my question" Amelia questioned

"Because Taylor is stupid and _always _has to stick to the _law_" Rory said angrily.

Rory had planned the best Gilmore/ Huntzberger kids birthday to date.

They had a massive scavenger hunt around SH. 2 teams each team had to have proof of doing something. Temporally taking something, doing something, and just taking a picture with something. Rory had warned the whole town of this and to not interfere.

Before Luke, who was the judge could tally up the points Hep alien played a short set.

During the first song Taylor comes out and said that after 10:30 that we had to be quiet. It was a law that our noise volume was too loud. Rory of course countered that they stayed almost all night during Lane's wedding. Apparently they had gotten a permit. Rory was unaware of this.

They argued for about ten minutes, that's when Kirk tired to arrest Rory. That was a bad idea…

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

_"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Huntzberger you are under arrest for un orderly conduct in a public place". He started to read her Amanda rights when she went off_

_"Kirk what do you think you are doing? I grew up here. You can't arrest me for something I didn't know. Besides this isn't anything anyone would arrest someone for. You are absolutely crazy if you think I am getting in a car with you driving, I have already been in a car accident here in stars hallow I would like to keep from having another one. Now un handcuff me so I can finish celebrating my oldest kids birthday"._

_"Uncuff her Kirk. Rory you need to leave or he really will arrest you" Taylor says waving a piece of paper in front of her_

_"This isn't over Taylor. We will leave but you will be hearing from my mother" Rory yells willing walking off in a huff._

_"What will she do-" Lorelai comes over with a very stern face on. That's when Taylor stops talking_

_"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to kill you. Your like 70 and still so up tight. You made my baby mad and my baby's baby really upset. T's there eighteenth birthday. I can't believe this. You know what maybe we should impeach you maybe I would like to be town selectmen, you never know. So that's what ill do I'm going to get you impeached" Lorelai ranted _

_"You wouldn't do that Lorelai, and besides doesn't change the fact that you are breaking the law. Besides the way your talking to me isn't very nice. I need you all to leave"._

_Lorelai puts he hands up to mimic strangling and just screams, and stomps away._

* * *

><p>"I had fun though" Derek said<p>

"Well that's good. Let's go home and you kids can just hang out. We will probably be in the basement" Logan said while rapping his arm around an angry Rory

"K. We'll probably be in the attic" Lori answered

* * *

><p>Around 2 am. Hannah and Matt fell asleep about an hour ago.<p>

"Ok Ryan it's your turn" Derek said

"Ok Lori I dare you to look through your moms old phone" Ryan asks after looking around the attic at old things. On top of a box looks like an old phone that Ryan had seen in old pictures that Rory had been holding.

"You think it will even turn on" Lori asks a little skeptical

"Plug it into the wall and read out her texts"

"I don't want to get out of your arms though" Lori pouts

"I know but once you do you can come back" Ryan says sweetly

"Fine" Lori then kisses him

"GET A ROOM, and get on with it" Chris yells excited to see what Rory had

"Ok, ok I'm going" She plugs it in and les it reboot

While it's rebooting they start wondering.

"What do you think mom said 20 years ago"? Caroline wonders

"I bet she is the same old Rory" Jonah answers

"No I think she could be completely different. I mean she was in college" Jonah answers

"Maybe but they have been pretty secretive about there college days" Derek answers

"Ok guys, it's on" Lori says bringing everybody out of there thoughts

"First text is to Nana"

"It says Oy with the poodles already"

Lori reads

"Copper Boom"

"That's it. Nothing else to Nana, and Nana replied with the second text"

"They have never told us what those mean, it frustrates me" Nate says

"Ok next text to Paris"

"Did you take my SHOES" Paris texted

"No. Besides your feet are smaller than mine" Rory replied

"You say that now, we will compare feet one day"

Everyone is in a fit of laughter, they have always loved Paris.

"What did your mom say after that" Amelia Asks

"She didn't" Lori replies

"Probably best she didn't reply" Becca says

"Ok whats the next text"? Grace asks

"Its texts to dad" Lori answers

"Oh, fun lets here" Caroline asks eagerly

"Hey I miss you" Rory texts

"I Miss you too Ace, only 2 more nights till I'm home" Logan Replies

"But it's late and I just want you next to me" Rory complains

"Just imagine me there kissing you" Logan says

"And then you deepen it" Rory says

"we start to lie on the bed, and you take off my shirt" Logan says

"I'm wearing your favorite red lace bra" Rory sys

"NOOOOOO. I can't read anymore" Lori says

"EWWWWWWWWW" Caroline Screams

"Where they sexting" Derek asks

"From what I read it sounds like it" Lori answers

Logan and Rory appear at the door

"We heard screams Is everyone ok" Logan asks

"No I can't look at you ever again" Nate whines while burying his head into a pillow

"SHHHH" Amelia says, trying to avoid them finding out

"What are you talking about Nate, what happened" Logan asks

"Lori, why are you sitting over there" Lori was sitting away from the group holding Rory's old phone

"No reason, we are all fine, go back down stairs please" Lori says nervously

"Why did you scream"? Logan asks

While he was asking that Rory stated to figure out what happened.

"NOOOO, oh god no". Rory says getting flustered and blushing

"Oh yes" Derek whispers

"Ace what's wrong" Logan said staring to get worried

"They read my texts from my phone from college" Rory said embarrassed

"So"? Logan asked still confused

"So, that was the phone I had when you lived in London" Rory said trying to remind him

"I'm sorry, I don't see the big deal" Logan obviously very oblivious to what was going on.

"Logan remember when we were alone at night a lot and didn't have each other…" Rory said and Logan caught on

"NO. You read those"? Logan now embarrassed, he directed the question to the kids.

"We wish we hadn't" Derek answers

"How much did you read"? Rory asks hoping it wasn't bad

"We stopped at your bra…" Caroline answers

"CAROLINE" her siblings said hoping that no would fess up

"What she asked…" Caroline defends

"Uggg" Her siblings sigh

"Give me the phone" Logan says

"Gadly" Lori says while handing it to him

"Please erase this from your brains". Rory begs "Logan give me the phone"

He does.

She throws it on the ground and stomps on it

"That's better, lets go down stairs" Rory says, and turns around to go down the stairs.

Logan just takes on last look at the kids and walks down with Rory.

* * *

><p>Downstairs<p>

"Are the kids ok"? Steph asks

"Their fine, I just don't think we are" Logan answers then gulps his glass of scotch.

"What do you mean"? Colin asks

"They found my phone from when Logan was in London" Rory answers while sitting back down.

"And that matters because"? Chelsea asks

"Because it had some stuff on there we would have like no one to ever find…" Rory answers.

"What was on there"? Casey asks very confused

"They sexted back then" Finn says drunk, and nonchalantly.

"FINN" Logan yells

"Well its true mate" Finn defends

Steph, Casey, and Chelsea are in a fit of laughter. Rory is blushing a very deep red, and Colin is lightly laughing at Finn and Logan's little fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, upstairs. After they all got over the laughing fit they all had they get back to there game.<p>

"Ok Becca who was your first kiss"? Lori asks

Becca Blushes and answers quietly

"I haven't had my first kiss yet…"

Everyone is quiet for a second and then Amelia decides to help out.

"Ok Becca your turn to ask" Amelia says

"Ok. Grace what is the biggest secret you have kept from Caroline" Becca asks.

Grace and Caroline have been friends since 3rd grade, they know almost everything.

Caroline looks curious but Grace looks nervous

"Actually there is something I have been meaning to tell you…" Grace trails off

"Ok. What is it" Caroline says excitedly

"I'm Moving to Florida" Grace blurts out

Caroline obviously shocked

"We leave Monday. My dad's work needed him down there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Grace says rambling

"This isn't possible. I would have known" Caroline yells

"You where in London last week and then you where worrying about your party. I didn't know how to tell you" Grace yells back

"We have been best friends since 3rd grade and you didn't know how to tell me? Are you kidding me. It's Saturday, you're moving in two days". Caroline is now crying "We were supposed to start high school on Monday. TOGETHER. We do everything together and now your moving and we won't be sharing anything together" Caroline yells and starts to pace around the room.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Grace says in a normal voice.

"GET OUT" Caroline yells

"What" Grace says taken aback

"I said get out. I don't want to see you right now. Your moving and didn't even tell me until 2 days before, and you hadn't even planned it. I bet I wouldn't have found out until Monday we I get to school and you aren't there. SO get out, I can't look at you right now. You are like a sister to me, what ever happened to telling each other everything? God, I can't look at you. Please just goo" Caroline rants

Grace doesn't answer

Grace is now crying. And Caroline is hysterical.

"GET OUT I SAID" Grace runs down the stairs crying

Everybody else is just watching them. And Lori gets up to comfort Caroline.

Becca runs after Grace to make sure she is ok.

Amelia goes downstairs to get the parents. Everybody was supposed to sleep over but if Grace isn't staying they need to drive her home

The guys just sit around dumb founded in what to do. This is a girls job.

* * *

><p>Lori took Caroline down to her room.<p>

"Hey it's going to be ok" Lori says while holding her

"No it's not. I'm starting high school alone, and my best friend is leaving me" Caroline whimpers

"Hey, you have the me, Derek, Nate, Becca, Amelia, Chris, Jonah, and Ryan. Your not alone" Lori tries to help

"But you have all gone through freshman year. I haven't. I don't have any classes as you guys".

"You will make new friends". Lori says while petting her hair

"But what's the worst is she didn't tell me…" Caroline says quietly.

"I know. That is a real bitch move. But you'll get through it" Lori says

Caroline doesn't reply she just sobs until she falls asleep. Lori puts her under the covers and goes back up to everyone.

* * *

><p>Becca catches up to Grace.<p>

"Grace wait" Becca says as she catches up to a grace grabbing her stuff at the front door.

"What" Grace says with a tear streamed face

"You can't walk home, you live 6 miles away and it's 3 am" Becca tries to reason

"Well I can't stay, Caroline hates me"

"At least let someone drive you home" Becca tries to reason

"Fine" Grace says sternly

"Come sit on the couch with me" Becca says and raps her arm around her

"It's not all your fault". Becca tries to reason

"Yes It is, I didn't tell her" Grace says leaning into Becca

"Yes, but she didn't need to react like that". Becca says soothingly

"I guess. But I feel like we will never be able to be friends again"

"Give it time, call her in a few weeks, I bet she will wan to talk to you all about Chilton and you can tell her all about Florida". Becca says

"I hope" Grace says

"I know so" Becca replies

They just sit in silence for a while.

* * *

><p>Amelia heads down to the basement to hopefully get someone to drive Grace home.<p>

"Hey we need someone to drive Grace home" Amelia asks

"Why what happened" Rory says getting all worried, she's become like a second mom to all the kids.

"She's moving on Monday and Caroline just found out. They got into a huge fight, and Caroline told her to get out" Amelia explains

"She's moving"? Logan asks to clarify

"Yes. Now I think we need to take her home soon or else we will have another blow up on our hands" Amelia says in a hurry

"Ok Logan can you take her home? I need on check on Caroline" Rory asks

"I'm not sober enough to drive. Sorry Ace" Logan answers

"I can go. I only haven't had a drink in over an hour" Colin answers, coming to the rescue

"Great. I'm going to go check on Caroline" Rory says while standing up and walking to the stairs

* * *

><p>Colin Comes into the living room.<p>

"hey Grace I'm going to take you home" Colin says

"SHH. She's asleep" Becca answers

"Oh, ok. Can you carry her stuff while I carry her to the car"? Colin questions

"Yes" Becca answers

* * *

><p>Rory runs up the stairs and runs into Lori in the Hallway<p>

"Where's Caroline"? Rory questions

"She's asleep mom. I took care of it. Don't worry" Lori says

Rory lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding

"Ok, thanks. I'm sorry about your birthday" Rory says

"No, mom it was great"

"Okay. We are probably going to go to sleep soon. You guys might want to thin kabout that"

"We are. I was going to go tell everyone we should get to asleep".

"Good, I love you, I'm happy you had a great birthday"

Lori and Rory Hug

"Thanks Mom. Night"

They go in opposite directions when Lori stops her.

"Oh mom"

"yes"? Rory turns around

"We need to have a wallowing session tomorrow"

"Ok. I will prepare for it tomorrow. Night" Rory answers

"Night" and they walk off

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I really want you to review. It means the world to me when you do.<strong>

**BTW, longest chapter EVER.**

**REVIEW, please**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

Thanks Next Monday will have another update.


End file.
